regaining life
by blueroses12
Summary: lily and james potter are alive, they never died. Harry is being abused. the twin he never met is suffering the same fate. their older sister is despratly trying not to forget her family. will these broken pieces ever fit back together.
1. who am i

A/n I hope you like this story please r/r

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

Memories retrieved

Chapter 1 who am I

John porter (as his drivers license says though he wasn't sure.) Was wandering about the dream he had awoken from. In his dream two baby's a boy and a girl had been crying (he knew somehow that it was strange for these two) while a girl of about three comforted them trying not to join them. He had been lying on the floor unable to comfort them (he thought he should he didn't know why.) There was a woman who looked dead she wasn't breathing though he knew that she was alive he also knew those children thought him dead but neither him nor the woman lily were dead every one thought they were

this dream was not out of the usual for john in fact he rather looked forward to these dreams these people that were in his dreams he was sure were his family that he lost with the rest of his past he was sure of one thing he needed to find his family he needed his name he knew that even tough h the initials fit those one the wedding ring he was found with that it was not his he knew the names of those in his dreams the woman was lily his wife the two babies were harry and Hailey the young girls name was rose they were his kids he needed to find them he need to remember more so he went back to sleep not knowing he would soon remember every thing and every one

In an apartment on the other side of the city 

Lila had awoken from the same thing with the same thoughts only she knew more she knew that those children somehow would not be happy at there knew homes or even together she knew that she needed to get back to sleep and remember the rest of her life soon she to would get her wish in the morning

a/n I know it's short but the next chapter is way longer


	2. remember me

A/n hope you like the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Memories retrieved

Chapter 2 remember me

John porter was extremely mad at his friend Sam as he had been the one to wake him up just as he was about to remember every thing of course he didn't say this

Sam apologized way too much with little things as it was something big like that and he would be unbearable so he just complained that he had been having a good dream Sam replied with

"To bad Markus is waiting we have to get across town by noon so your dream can wait a bit"

John (James he corrected himself as he had found out in his sleep) glared at his friend then got up "I suppose it was more of a memory then a dream but nothing new" he added the last bit quickly at the look his friend had on his face

Lila's place same time  
Lila was really mad at her friend. she had woken up to find her hovering over her telling her it was time to get ready for work. If she had stayed asleep just a few miniatures longer she would have remembered every thing.

"Sara" she said in an ever so sweet voice "I had the most wonderful dream I even remember my real name"

Sara looked a little confused "what do you mean your real name the name you chose matched your initials didn't it"

Lila (lily she corrected herself) couldn't believe her friends ignorance "it may have matched my initials but my real name is lily potter"

Sara took on a misgeivase grin and said "do you remember your family"

Lily smiled "yes I remember them there's my husband James and my kids harry Hailey and rose I just wish I knew more than that"

In James Sam and Marcus's car headed for lily's side of town 

"So what memories did you really gain last night" asked Sam he could tell when people lied 

James took a deep breath "well first of my entire real name is James and I remember my family"

Markus who had been listing said "well what was your family like and do you suppose they are still around"

James sighed "I know they are all okay and there great as far as I can remember" oddly James noted that Sam looked fine with the fact that he was the one who ended James chance at discovering his past so he asked "Sam why do you who looks so lived when you lose a photo look so content with waking me up from my memories"

"Well waking you up is no big deal you will just have the same dream tonight and you seem to think you can call your most valued thing from your past life and it will come"

James thought back to the incident in question then he did something unexpected he pulled the stick that was found on him that night out of his pocket and said in amused voice "action money" the money in James' bag flew into his hand he looked at it in shock he really hadn't thought about what he was doing he had just thought of it out of no were and now he somehow knew that someone from the government was going to be scolding him at the very least.

"James what did you do?" James couldn't help but smile at his name.

"I'm not sure shall we eat now" the group seemed to know they weren't going to get any answers because they agreed

Lila/Lily's day

Lily filled Sara and her other friend Diane in on every thing she had learned the previous night but it wasn't much so they were soon off to work 12:00 found lily sitting in her office after telling her boss the progress with her memory doing some light paper work.

Diane and Sara walked into the room "so you ready for lunch yet lily" Diane seemed exited about something

"Why are you so exited today to go to lunch?"

"Well we thought of some more questions for you over a slow work day."

Lily could tell that Diane was defiantly telling the entire truth she sighed" it will be good to go to lunch and I think I remembered why I was found with this. "She held up the stick that she now registered as a wand she was ready to try it out at home that evening but she had to explain why to her friends.

The group talked about things like Lily's family and was they might be now Lily spoke up on this topic "I think that James lost his memory to and they should be with some one named Sirius."

The other two laughed a little at the name but smiled about something different there friend was gaining her past.

They walked into the restraint as a car pulled up as they went to order a strange man with a hood over his face watched with shock as lily walked past. Three men entered the shop one drew the same action as lily had received the three girls turned around to get a table and saw the men.

Lily leaned on Diane for support her eyes clouded she didn't see that James was doing the same thing leaning on Markus for support the friends of the two looked at one another for a second then et the same table helped there friends into chairs. The hooded man had come closer to the group looking on with blank eyes shining from under his hood then he all but ran outside

The two recovered at the sane time right down to the second they looked at there friends then they met the others eyes "James" "Lily" Lily shakily tried to stand to get to James as she cadent stand the small space there friends had placed between them her efforts were however wasted as Diane pushed her back down and said "you should honestly know better whatever happened made you really weak just sit still for a while."

Lily groaned and said" you know it figures I would have a friend that Madame Pomphrey would be proud of"

Diane didn't know how to react to this comment so she settled for asking "who exactly is madmen Pomphrey" and why exactly would she be proud of me"

James having heard this little conversation took it as a chance to get up and close the distance that was driving him just as crazy as Lily "she was the extremely annoying healer at the school Lily and I went to' he said while getting up shakily as lily had and walking over to stand next to her

Lily seeing him got up and clung to him the others who had missed there quite exclamations when they woke up stared for a single second then the four pulled there friends apart and helped them into chairs across the table from each other again which was a mistake

Diane spoke "can you two kindly fill us in on what is happening because most people don't go greeting strangers like they have been married for six years" she added the last part as a reminder for lily about her memories that she recently acquired

James smiled weakly and stood again "actually we've been married for seven and haven't seen each other for four but very close" he said this managing to get himself very close to the seat he had hoped to get shoved into before he was pushed down again yet this time it was a little harder but they were watching so he resolved to play marauder and noticed lily ready to stand so he spoke to make it clear that she wasn't to move "I take it by your reaction that you lost your memories to"

Lily seemed to understand what subject he was groping for so she answered to convey she got the code and the meaning so her friends wouldn't understand "yes I did but something tells me the kids aren't with pad foot and there is no chance moony could take care of them with his allergies." Lily said slightly concerned she had brought up her conflicting worries.

James nodded "I saw an article in a muggle paper last week about him escaping prison I bet he was the first to escape Azkaban" now the others were confused what were they talking about Sam and Markus were extra shocked at James having kids as he had failed to mention it.

"I just realized" lily said in a pained whisper. "Every one must think were dead if we can convince them will they even except us back will rose want to see us again Harry and Hailey might be the only ones to except us if they even believe us." James got up and swiftly had her in a hug "they will believe us they have to. "


	3. freinds old and new

A/n I would like to say that my other story will be continued but for that I have writers block so keep reading this and I will update the other story soon harry will be introduced with his siblings in chapter four

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

Flashback:_ James got up and swiftly had her in a hug "they will believe us they_ have to. "

Memories retrieved

Chapter3 Friends old and new

"What are you to talking about, why is lily so upset and, who are you." Sara said in a voice that stated she at the moment she thought it would be quite fun to watch him fall from about a hundred feet than get trampled by a pack of elephants

James looked at Lily who was drying her tears as fast as she could he gently took her hands away and slowly helped her than seeing that she was a little better stood still shaking and having trouble staying steady said in a calm scary voice said "my name is James potter lily is upset about how people will react to us coming back to the world we learned lived and belong in and if you don't understand what we are talking then it is against more than few laws to answer that question"

Every one (except lily who just looked grave) even Sam and Markus looked more than a little confused as the words left James mouth the door to the crowded shop opened reveling Remus Lupin followed by two aurors lily stiffened James looked way less confident about his earlier words so he just managed to yell out **"HEY MOONY!" **lily sent a small glare his way just as the words were out of his mouth seeing the group Remus saw them and walked over a glare set over his face he walked over to them aurors following behind swiftly

"well if it isn't James potter or should I say Sirius black by the way please do tell me witch death eaters are portraying this excellent bit of acting" Lily looked about to cry this made James want to get at his friend so badly

James spoke with particular venom "we will take any test to prove who we are just please anything that could hurt save for me" the look on Remus' was one of hatred

"We will make this quick shall we turn into prongs"

James nodded looked around saw that no one was paying action did a quick charm so only the small group could see and with a pop in his place was a stag there were gasps from the muggles and a sharp intake of breath from Remus than there was another pop and there stood James smiling slightly

Remus spook again "I can't believe it but now I need to test lily" lily looked up at Remus he spook "what did you say to me on the matter telling James about Rose

"I Said moony I need advise how should I tell James life changing news. " Remus smiled happily.

"Its really you isn't it" the couple nodded the aurors chose that moment to step in

The first auror spoke up first it was Kinsley Shakobolt. James remembered his days as an auror he had been a great friend "James Lily I'm so glad to see you but I'm afraid if you want to get custody of your children you need to come to the ministry we will of course have to bring the muggles along for the time being the minister himself will want to prove that you are who you say you are."

The couple agreed to all but one thing they insisted that they send word ahead to there jobs so their muggle friends didn't get in trouble finally Diane go tired with every thing going over her head so she Pestered James and Remus "what do you mean by muggle, why do you and lily not care what happens to your jobs and why is your continued life important to the minister" there was a bark like laugh from a nearby ally.

From the shadows emerged Sirius black he spook while shaking his head "James I can't believe it. It really is you isn't it" the aurors and Remus drew there wands while James and Lily looked at Sirius with shock it was Sirius but one that had as they guessed spent three years in Azkaban. Not even seeing the wands Sirius spoke again "James Lily I'm sorry I should never have suggested Peter I shouldn't have walked into that trap I let Peter run off down a sewer after killing all those innocent muggles if you said so I would gladly walk right up to a dementor and lower its hood for it"

The ones who had there wands drawn looked unfazed the muggles looked shocked and confused, and Lily and James looked like they were the ones that should be begging forgiveness "there is nothing to forgive after our visit to the ministry we hope that you will be free and a man hunt after Peter instead of you"

Sirius smiled than noticed the wands and there owners he gulped "is there any way that me and James conversation is enough for you" the group put there wands away after some truth potion that Amelia Bones had handy was given to Sirius. Sirius transformed and they again set off

After arriving at the ministry they went straight to Fudges office "but you can't be here you are dead" the minister had shouted while he jumped onto a chair like a woman in the old days frightened of mice.

After many questions with truth potion being administered regularly the minister had there death certificates brought out by his very frightened secretary they were orderly thrown into the fire by the very much alive mentioned names as was tradition when someone came back from being presumed dead and they started on other matters

"Minister what is this I heard about Sirius."

I assure you mister potter we our very close to catching black he will be back in Azkaban with in days"

Lily spoke before James had a chance to get himself in trouble "but Sirius is innocent at least one of the charges and we really are sure he didn't kill all those muggles he might have got revenge on Peter but peter had just be trade us and we saw him before the aurors got there his story makes sense you see peter is an unregistered anamagious a rat"

Fudge looked shocked but never the less agreed that he should receive a trial. James spook again we would also like to track down our children can you tell us there locations"

"You will regain custody as soon as you find them the headmaster chose were to send them so he should know" the minister drew his action to Sirius as Pad foot

Noticing was his attention was Lily spoke. "Do you wish to do Sirius' trial now minister and get it over with?"

"yes I would but there is the problem of finding him isn't there" fudge said without turning from the dog" the dog transformed into Sirius before there eyes

"That sounds like a good idea get the trial over with all the faster you don't know how tiring spending your time in anamagious form all day can be."

Fudge looked momentarily shocked by his appearance but then called a few aurors with truth potion to question Sirius the questioning was fairly the same as James and Lily's soon Sirius was cleared and the four (the muggles had been sent home about an hour ago) were on there way to the headmasters office talking eagerly about how they were going to get the children from were ever they had been put

After convincing the headmaster they were who they said they sat down with an extremely nervise headmaster (though he never showed it) to get the information needed first he stated "in the interest of there safety the three young potter children they were each sent to a separate home" the look on lily's face was un decsribablily scary even with her temper it was not normal"

"so none of my children have seen each other sense the day that was supposed to have died" Dumbledore nodded calmly and handed over a sheet of paper with three addresses on it upon reading the first one it was not pleasant (lets just say that nether the head master or his office will ever be the same again.

The group decided that Lily and James would go to the locations one at a time starting with the one harry livid at the Durslys residents

A/n don't worry I will have the next chapter up by the end of the weekend


	4. the night before and harrys homelife

a/n please tell me what you think of the story

dissclamer: I do not own harry potter

memories retrived

chapter4

the night before and Harry's home life

it was decided that Lily and James would spend one last night with there roommates for the past four years while Sirius and Remus would spend the night at James' house they had already called and arranged every thing even a slightly modified version of events for the friends that were to be spending the evening with the groups

_at the girls house_

Lily kissed James (who had insited on walking her to her door while the two others went to tell the house elves about the potters return) goodnight and walked inside to hear laughing in the living room and walked in to see her two roommates laughing with mrs, Jean granger who had been the the girls friend as long as lily had been Lila

"Lila how was your date" spoke up Jean Lily looked at her two roommates with suspition

Diane blushed and pointed at Sara who smiled "we thought you should explain wear you really were"

Lily started from the beigning "while I woke up this morning some how I remembered my name was Lily potter throughout the day I started to remember more like that I had three kids (at this Jean smirked she was always being that she had setteled down to early by her single friends) I was married right before lunch I remembered why I was atachaed to the stick I was found with then James and his friends were eating at the same place as us I saw him and I remembered every thing we have been talking to people abut getting are three kids back sense then he just walked me home to spend my last night here before we move back into potter manor" jean smiled at her friend

"it sounds like you had an adventure packed day so when are you getting your kids back" jean smiled at her something she would want to talk about"

Tomorrow we pick up Harry first if we can we will go pick up Hailey then Rose they were all separated and Harry went to my sisters he is the one most likely in danger at his home"

What do you mean" Diane and Sara hadn't heard what she thought of her sister.

"my sister is evil and so is her husband .stated Lily simpely the group spent most of the night talking like this

_The boys apartment _

James met up with pad foot and moony and they walked in together sitting in the living room were Markus Sam and Paul the friend that would be spending the night when the trio walked in they were greeted by fits of laughter when they calmed down and noticed the three Paul asked "how was your date john and who are your friends" James introduced his friends and slumped down in his chair

The others looked at him worried except for Sirius and Remus who just shook there heads they had expected this after all James always did something like this when any thing big happened and considering how long they had known James they had seen this many times to many to count

The three men that had been friends with James sense he lost his memory were panicked they had never seen this happen "James what's wrong" said Sam

Sirius answered for his friend seeing as he was to lost in his own thoughts "he just had a adventure filled day he'll be fine in a while" Paul looked skeptical

"how would you know how long have you even known him any way" Remus just sighed he knew that this man had most likely not been filled in on any thing that had happened that day and was worried for his friend

"Me and Sirius have known him sense we were all eleven thank you very much and we have seen him shut down like this to many times to count " this comeback shocked Paul as he did not even know what his friends real name was

"well sense you have seen this before how to you get him to snap out of it" Markus seemed to want to just get his friend to speak but he didn't know how so he did the right thing

"Well its not that hard you just have to do something he ether wouldn't want to miss or he never wants you to do like so" Remus sat down in a chair and Sirius spoke

"if James wont come out of his trance I guess that we will have to explain what the plan is for tomorrow maybe you guys can help us plan to get revenge on any who wronged poor Prongs' family" these words combined to things the two things that would have worked in getting James out of his trance something he didn't want them to do and something he wanted to help do

James instantly glared at his friend and spoke "I get to tell them the plan for tomorrow and you would never thinking of getting revenge for my family without me I have to approve the revenge that's the marauder laws and you know it"

The two nodded mutely not wanting to cross there friend in any way they knew that he had a way of acting out even against his fellow marauders that was scary at times

"you when explain the plan for tomorrow and fill your friend in on your family" james did just that they spent most of the night talking all of them hoping the same thing but there hopes were not fulfilled

_Number 4 privet drive the cupboard under the stairs _

Harry had just woken up from a strange dream he had been not four but maybe one in this dream he and a girl about the same age had been crying while a girl whispered that mummy and daddy wouldn't want to them to cry but that was all wrong his family wouldn't care that h was crying he was after all an ungrateful freak his uncle had reminded him today that he was with an extra hard beating and when aunt petunia had tried to stop him she had gotten hit to he had woken up in his cupboard later hurting all over Harry potter cried himself to sleep that night not knowing that he had family some wear planning how best to get him family a sister doing the same thing as him thanks to the same dream and one crying for the siblings she had lost when hagrid left her at the orphanage.


	5. the rescue part 1 harry

A/n I need to hear some more reviews on this story at review if you want me to right more or if you don't like were I'm going but like the plot. I really am getting desperate here

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter I am not j.k nor is any one on this site most likely

Memories retrieved

Chapter 5

The rescue part one (harry)

_The girl's apartment _

Lily was busy hiding in her room packing for the house elves to take her stuff to her home or she was watching her things put themselves into organized boxes James was to be here in an hour to pick her up and they were to aparate to privet drive while Sirius being the only one with a muggle drivers lisininse would drive a muggle moving van with her and James things accumulated over there three years to potter manor with Remus to make things look less suspicious with them moving back after the town had been told they were dead.

from what the two said only the neighbors had changed every thing else had stayed just the way it had been when James had invited them over for summer after first year witch meant that potter manor was still at the heart of a lively muggle town she had seen in her seventh when they had just gotten engaged a perfect place for children

Just when she was thinking of what trouble the marauders had gotten into at potter manor on those brakes there was a knock at the door Lily noted the packing had finished and the last box was being labeled past she ended the spell picked up the marker and yelled "come in" the door was opened by James followed by Sirius and Remus

Sirius groaned as he saw her labeling the box "you know you would be done by now if you had just used magic instead." Remus just shook back his head and James fought back a laugh

Lily smirked and said "did It cross your mind that I did use magic but stopped when someone who might be muggle knocked at the door" Sirius shrugged and waved his wand so the label finished its self Lily's friends offered to help pack away her stuff so the Lily and James could get going to privet drive

_Number 4 privet drive _

Harry was woken up by his aunts voice but soft and soothing as it was after he was hurt so he got up slowly he felt alright he gulped if he had got better to fast again then he was in real trouble.

even though he was only four he could cook a breakfast up to his uncles standards without getting severe burns had a vocabulary like he was at least thirteen and read all of the books he was given but his uncle couldn't know that he wasn't supposed to be better at anything then Dudley so he was quite about every thing he did special

His aunts voice was soft thankfully he did have a headache." hurry up and make breakfast or your uncle will have a fit.'

Harry gulped his uncle would be real mad already he had after all gotten better overnight it took Dudley days when he had got caught with those older kids after school that made him better at getting better and it really wasn't normal to get better that fast was it he worked extra hard all day but it wasn't enough once he got home from taking Dudley to Pier's house he went purple harry was sure he was about to get in trouble he was right

"**BOY I SEE YOUR LAST PUNISHMENT WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH ITS TIME YOU LEARNED TO OBEY YOUR ELDERS "**he grabbed harry and dragged him up the steps he picked up an old belt from his closet and started attacking harry all the time Harry was backing up towards one of Dudley's rooms they were at the foot of the steps overlooking the front door uncle Vernon pushed harry down the steps

He had at some point knocked aunt petunia out so there was no one there to catch Harry before he died and sadly the four year old knew it

he had just been pushed at one of his uncles shouts when the door burst open Harry saw someone who looked like him holding a stick shout some thing that sounded like nonsense then he stopped and landed softly he flinched now he was going to get it a woman leaned over him and started murmuring words under her breath he recognized her as he fell unconscious

_Lily and James point of view _

Lily and James arrived on the corner of a street that was amazingly dull they started walking toward the house with a neatly hanging number four by the door (they would have been appalled to know that Harry had hung it) they were about to knock then they heard it "**BOY YOU HAD BETTER LEARN NOT TO BE SO FREAKISH"**

James didn't wait for an answer there was no doubt in his mind who that shout was meant for he barged right in closely followed by Lily he shouted a spell to make Harry a little safer "Lily take care of Harry I'll get Dursley"

Lily ran to Harry and started running tests to figure out what damage there was so far it looked like he had been rapidly hit with a belt and had broken his leg beyond repair she would not be able to control her emotion enough to heal him she would have to get him to Madame Pomphrey she looked up James had apparently stunned and tied up Vernon but were was petunia could she be out she hoped she was just out but no such luck

James appeared levitating petunia "Lily I found her down the hall a little what should we do and how's harry"

Lily could see worry all over his face "we need to get Harry to Hogwarts and we should bring her with I don't think I could do any good at all with seeing Harry like this" they hurried to the fireplace and fluid to Hogwarts hospital wing thankfully no students were there James put petunia on a nearby bed and rushed to get Madame Pomphrey

Lily carefully walked Harry over to a bed and laid him on it gently just as Madame Pomphrey came out looking slightly angry and suspicious but none the less went to work saving harry

When he was stable enough for her to take a second of her attention away from him she turned to the potters that were standing near her "you two out now I will let you know when I have finished with these two"

James started explaining what had took so long "apparently the headmaster hadn't yet told Madame Pomphrey about us so I had to convisinse her that I could prove it once she was finished helping Harry. And petunia" just as he finished the door opened and out strolled Madame Pomphrey

"now I have to prove who you are before I give you my report" the two easily proved themselves and so Madame Pomphrey began her report after greeting the two now living people "well to start with Lily your sister will be better soon but it is lucky you brought her to me as muggle medicine would have not helped much it seems she was knocked out by a very blunt object now Harry is not in good condition at all he seems to be the worst case of abuse I have ever seen he has burns all over he has mutable cuts he is malnourished and his leg is Brocken beyond repair for the leg I flushed out the bones and gave him a small dose of bone growing potion that will be better in about a month considering what the safe dose for him is I can give him pain potion for that the cuts and burns I have a cream for and lastly make sure he eats a lot over the next few months and he should be alright in a while physically mentally he will need much care you will have to show him you really are sorry he was left there."

By the end of this speech Lily was nearly n tears and James looked ready to go back in put Vernon Dursley in the same condition as they walked back into the hospital wing there was a slight noise "Lily but your…. Your dead." Lily just shook her head

"No I'm not I just lost my memory for a while" it had been clear to both lily and James that petunia had not wanted anything to happen to Harry

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so cruel I should have done a better job of protecting Harry" it was clear that petunia had really regretted her child hood and every thing she had said about the other world. Lily accepted and filled her in on what Madame Pomphrey had said about Harry

Petunia suddenly looked worried it had been agreed that she would stay at potter manor "Dudley will be home soon I don't want him to be alone with Vernon he could get hurt" Lily and James gave each other a siginifagieint look they silently agreed on something. "Lily spoke we'll go get him if you keep an ear out for Harry he really shouldn't wake up alone. Petunia agreed

so they were off to number 4 they took a quick peek inside no Dudley so they took the binds off Vernon and kept him stunned so he would wake up tomorrow then they waited on the porch a car pulled up to the drive way there were shouts and two kids started running around one was plump with blond hair the other had a face of a rat and was skinny a woman stepped out of the car and walked over to the couple she was defiantly related to the rat faced boy witch meant the plump boy was Dudley that made the couple sick "hello may I ask who you are" Lily smiled this would give her a chance to get information on what this area and Harry had been told "I am Lily Potter and this is my husband James" the two boys heard this and one stopped dead the other hitting his back and complaining the plump boy whispered something that made him go quite the two were now staring at the group with wonder

The woman Sylvia lily remembered from Petunia's class countless times spoke with shock "but you can't be Lily she died in a car crash with her husband and other kids three years ago."

The kid that had to be Dudley spoke up "Harry doesn't have any other family" it looked like Harry had never been told that he had family besides the Durslys

"We are alive we just lost are memories and Rose and Hailey were just sent to different orphanages while Harry stayed here" lily smiled as Sylvia thought of a response

"I guess that makes sense but why are you still here and were is Harry" Lily looked down she really didn't want to answer that question but she had to

"Harry is at the Hospital and thanks to abuse he will not be waking up for about a week and it will be even longer until he wakes up for more than a few minitiues at a time."

Sylvia let out a sharp breath "then why aren't you with him if he is so sick waking up with his newly resurrected parents would probably do wonders for his spirit" Lily looked guilty and so did James but he all the same he recovered first

"we aren't with him because petunia wanted us to help her by getting Dudley away from here the fact is she is stuck at the same hospital as Harry so we really owe her that much after all she is the one who kept Harry from being hurt so badly and she was hurt protecting him." Sylvia nodded and called to Dudley the plump boy walked slowly and nervously like he was greeting death

Lily smiled at the four year old "hello why don't we go inside and get some of your things" Dudley smiled thankfully

"yes that would be good "the two walked inside past the closed door of the master bedroom into the bedroom across from it Lily helped Dudley pack some cloths and a few toys he couldn't live without while James fluid first to the hospital wing then to potter manor to arrange a late night trip to the Dursley residence

Lily was started thinking what if Harry had a toy he couldn't live without "Dudley does harry have a toy he wouldn't want to part with" Dudley looked up from picking up the pieces to a transformer

Dudley seemed to be thinking "well whenever he's aloud to play he has that toy dear with him"

Lily smiled she knew exactly what toy Dudley had been talking about it had always been Harry's favorite toy when he was little knowing Rose she had probably been running around trying not to cry and finding those three stuffed animals that had meant so much and been from lily and James as a first birthday present alone with the rest of the set of marauders the stag and doe had been all of there favorites so they were the ones Rose had given them once she thought she had no parents

"Dudley do you know wear he left it." Dudley smiled a little at the question

"He left it in his cupboard"

Lily looked stunned. "His cupboard does that mean he slept in a cupboard" she thought. she composed herself and spoke again "can you show me wear that is I'm sure if he is sick he will want his toy" Dudley nodded and got up with his toys and overnight clothes in a bag on his shoulder she followed him down the stairs and noticed he tread lightly on a certain section she smiled "must be some game" she thought then she wondered does Harry ever get to play with Dudley they walked around the corner and she saw Dudley stop and open a door he pulled out the stag that Harry had been given on his birthday about four years ago. The two headed out and lily helped Dudley with the flue something she smiled she would soon be doing with Harry and Hailey.

at the hospital wing Dudley was left with Petunia while Lily slumped down in a chair next to harry's bed to sit with him a few minutes like she felt she should before heading off to get Hailey James had joined her and they sat that way for an half hour before rising and walking over to the flue to get back to privet drive and to aparate from there when they arrived at the orphanage they thought Dumbledore had been crazier then they thought Hailey was definitely in danger here

A/n hope you like this and please review


	6. the rescue part two hailey and rose

A/n thanks for the complements and advise I will try harder with punctuation, and be more patient with spell check.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

Flashback: _Dumbledore had been crazier then they thought Hailey was definitely in danger here_

Memories retrieved

Chapter 6

The rescue part 2 (Hailey and rose)

The orphanage was not particularly run down but all the kids were hurt obviously and some of the older kids were hiding the younger ones cuts with makeup like if they were seen they would lose another home as the couple walked up a matron holding a basket of laundry to hang out to dry came into view and asked girl of about fifteen to take the basket then spotted Lily and James walking up the path and the looks on there faces

"Hello there is there any way I can help you" she put on a smile while all the kids in hearing range stopped what they were doing hopefully listening for the average preferences

"We are looking for are daughter we understand she was left here three years ago after we lost our memories"

Most of the kids went back to what the were doing but a few sat and said one name "Hailey the matron heard this but of course had to make sure

"And what was your little girls name?" she had a look of hope on her face

"Hailey Potter" well than I know just who you are talking about but I am afraid she is extremely sick at the moment if you notice most the children are hurt that is because the old matron was very cruel and Hailey got the worst of her Wrath what a four year old girl did to get that woman so mad no one knows."

The two looked upset at the news but wisely kept quite and just asked to be led to her room lying motionless on a bed in the infirmary of the orphanage was a girl that looked just like Lily. There was no doubt that this was Hailey Potter. Lily leaned down and brushed the hair out of the small girl's forehead. While Lily lent down worried about Hailey James resisted joining her to get every thing signed and ready

"Is there any papers we need to sign to regain custody of Hailey."

The matron saw his glances over at Hailey so she smiled. "I'll go fetch all the paper work all I need is for you to sign one or two papers. You stay here with Hailey."

James smiled gratefully and sat down on the other side of Hailey's bed he held her hand and felt the rhythm of her heart on her cold skinny hand he could tell that like harry she had been under feed and beaten he aloud himself a small smile at the fact that Harry and Hailey had even though they were separated been going through the same thing

Lily spoke "you know it really is horrible how Dumbledore picked homes that would be so dangerous for these two I just hope that he did better finding one for Rose"

"I really think she is safe do you remember that one muggle born Ravenclaw he lived at the same orphanage and he seemed all right though he said no one ever got threw the adoption process so we might have a little more trouble getting Rose but right now we need to worry about getting Hailey to the Hospital wing." Lily just nodded and looked at Hailey she looked nearly as bad as Harry had when they had arrived

The matron came in with the papers they signed not daring to leave Hailey's side for to long they signed quickly so they could get to the hospital wing faster

Once the papers were signed Lily rose slowly and reluctantly to follow the matron to Hailey's room were all her things were so she could carry them out while James carried her

In Hailey's room more then just a few girls were running around packing her things or righting letters to make sure they could at least tell her that they would miss her one girl was writing with a quill that she seemed quit comfortable using while a little girl of four told her what to say

It was the goodbye that stopped her "I can't wait to see you when were eleven when we get to go to the school for kids with talents" she smiled as she saw an owl tap at the window and she refrained from letting it in she would have to let Hailey send an owl when she was better

an older girl that had been outside when they arrived spotted her and came running up "your Hailey's mother aren't you I cant tell you how glad we all are that Hailey gets a family she is the one who deserves it the most after all that she's been through most of the time the younger kids get jealous when someone is adopted but as you can see we all want this for Hailey"

Lily smiled at the girl and thanked her though the girl could see that her smile didn't reach her eyes she brushed it off after all the poor woman lost her memory and then found her child in such a place she knew if her mom could see her heads would roll

All of the girls ran around packing it had to be a good portion of the orphanage that helped packed and they were done within minutes Lily took the two bags and Hailey's doe she put the doe in a pocket of one suitcase and zipped it up the girls explained that the matron had never let Hailey have other toys then her doe and whatever the other girls managed to sneak her wasn't much but they had done there best and that was all she could ask for

As the potters made to leave the whole orphanage looked on clearing a wide path so to insure the safety of Hailey while in James arms the girls that she was positive were witches came up the elder holding the younger up so she could get a last look at her friend

The younger girl handed Lily a tiny friendship bracelet with the words Hailey and Alexia B.F.F's Lily thanked the girl and said she would make sure Hailey got the bracelet when she was awake and put it in the same pocket with Hailey's doe and the letters from many friends that she had gained at the orphanage

as they walked away from the orphanage and out of sight Lily shrank the bags that carried Hailey's things and pocketed them she turned to James and looked at the pale girl her chest moved up and down slowly they aparated from a small alley to the gates of Hogwarts were they carried her up to the hospital wing as they waited for Hailey to be checked out they sat by Harry's bed

Madame Pomphrey walked over to the group looking grave "I'm not sure who was worse Hailey or Harry but I do know that it's close to the same Hailey has multiple burns and soars she also has her right leg like harry's completely destroyed beyond repair she is extremely underfed she has several bones that healed wrong and I needed to break those and heal them again" as she finished her report she walked off to check up on her other patents

They decided that after looking at Harry and Hailey one last time they needed to get Rose she could be in just as much danger as the twins had been so after asking petunia to keep an ear out for them they again headed out leaving the hospital reluctantly one last time they aparated to the orphanage they were greeted by the screams of happy children there worries didn't end there but they walked to the door ringing the bell ready for the worst the door was answered by none other then John boot the huffelpuff that had once lived at this orphanage

John did not look like he could believe what he was seeing after all the potters were dead but they proved themselves and had proof for the matron of the orphanage soon the nearly desperate parents were on the way to the park were Rose would be playing

as they came to the park they saw kids running every were what made them think it would have been a good idea to wait at the orphanage was that instead of Rose being the only magical child at the park near the orphanage the Weaslys were present and so they did there best to hide away from them but it was not to be as Rose was playing with two boys that could only be the Weasly twins that they had had endless discussions about with the two adult Weaslys after Harry and Hailey were born

Rose saw John come up and ran to him " John what are you doing here have they finely come to there senses are Hailey and Harry going to get to come here am I going to see them again" the potters still going unnoticed by all the magical children in the park even if not by all the muggle kids

One of the kids that noticed the potters nudged a boy next to her who in turn nudged the next girl in the group soon it was only Rose who wasn't staring at the potters like they were ghosts which of course to the Weaslys thought they were that or evil people trying to hurt there friend

A girl that was standing next to rose with a soccer ball in hand spoke to her "Rose why do those two look so much like you" rose looked up and wished she hadn't she clutched her doe that she had hidden tighter

Rose thought over all the three years she had spent with her parents up until that last night and she knew what to ask something the rat didn't even know "how are red and pink" she of course was revering to the horrible excuse for a marauder names that Harry and Hailey had been given the night of the attack it was just an idea the first actually but they had been interrupted in the naming by Hailey who had transformed a second time followed by Harry she still wondered if they had ever transformed again after that night

"There not in good shape they were both treated horribly in the homes they were placed in we don't think they'll be waking up for a few weeks it will be even longer until they are able to move around again"

Rose gave a half smile her brother and sister were hurt but then again her parents were alive so she was happy and devastated at the same time she looked to see Fred and George Had run off to tell there parents what had happened she saw that the other Weaslys didn't believe them and a few of the other kids were coming over to talk to her and see if what they said was true in the end the Weaslys had greeted the reserected and they were off again that night they moved the twins to potter manor were they were put in a joing rooms rose was just down the hall from them that night she didn't really sleep much but held her doe thinking of the last time she had seen her siblings happy and healthy that night in potter manor know one really slept they were all to worried about the twins who were the only ones asleep even Dudley had trouble going to sleep that night thinking about his cousins and how sick they were and how unfair it was


	7. waking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

A/n so far I'm getting really annoyed you need to review please

Memories retrieved

Chapter seven

Waking up

The next few days found the Potters constantly in the twins two rooms the elder Potters often told Rose that she should go play most of the time she ignored them but always made sure to go to bed and eat without a fight and if she forgot her uncles would kindly remind her as her parents were stressed enough and barely slept from worrying about the twins

It made sense that the very day that Rose gave in to her parents and Lily and James drifted off that Harry started to stir followed moments later by Hailey Harry knew he was some place he shouldn't have been before he opened his eyes _"where am I" _he__thought what he didn't expect was the answer he got

"How am I supposed to know where you are I don't even know where I am"

"_Can you here me if you can think your answer"_

"_Of coarse I can here you but you cant here me now"_

"_Yes I can"_

"_Okay this is kind of weird"_

"_I know"_

"_I'm Hailey what's your name"_

"_Harry" _

"_Harry do you think were close by each other"_

"_We must be how else could we here each other now and not before"_

"_I see someone guarding a door and he looks just like me and someone else is on the other side"_

"_I see the same thing over here maybe were right next door to each other"_

"_That's great but Hailey my leg hurts to bad for me to move and I don't see anything to help"_

"_I have the same problem"_

"_Oh well we wont be seeing each other any time soon"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I wish the wall would just disappear so we could at least see each other"_

"_Yeah I want it to go away to"_ just as they finished there combined magic made the wall totally see through even though that wall was warded against such things

"_Wow Harry which of us do you thinks did that"_

"_I think we both did it weird things happen around me but I never made a whole wall see through before have you" _

"_Not a whole wall before no"_

As they looked at each other they heard footsteps approaching and instantly made like they were asleep out of reflex and fear yet they continued to talk in their mind

"_Who do you think it is Harry"?_

"_Probably someone to wake up the two people guarding us and get other guards"_

"_Why do you think they're guarding us when we can't move"_

"_Maybe they want to be there when we wake up so they can do something bad to us"_

"_Yeah that sounds right why else would someone want to watch us if we couldn't move"_ as Harry said this the door opened and in walked rose as she had given up her half hearted game in order to see the twins hoping that they were awake as Madame pomphrey said that she was worried if they didn't wake up that day

" _I know one thing for sure I'm not waking up until they tell me to"_

"_Your right who ever they are I'm not in the orphanage any more and I don't want this to be as bad as it was there" _

As they continued to think out a conversation Rose spotted there work on the wall and she spoke to them as if they were awake "even when your asleep you to find a way to do the most amazing things I know that wall was warded you two have to be really powerful to do that with even combined power and your only four and sick"

"Rose picked up Harry's stag as it had fallen to the floor and did the same for Hailey then went to wake her parents so they could fix the wall as not to scare Hailey and Harry when they woke up "mom dad wake up and see what happened to the wall"

As the adults stirred the young twins thought (to each other) what they heard

"_How did the girl know are names"_

_I don't know but she sounds crazy magic isn't real and the way she talks makes it sound like an every day thing"_

"_Hailey I think your right she's crazy magic is as real as my parents are alive"_

"_Or as much as my parents are alive"_

"_You're an orphan to"_

"_Yeah I don't even get to know how my parents died ether at the orphanage were not aloud to ask all we get to know is weather they died or left us there because they didn't want us any more"_

"_that's sad at least I could probably get an answer if I wanted to know"_

"_well then your kind of lucky but if you can't move then your not much better off then me"_

"_true"_

there conversation was interrupted by two voices one was Lily the other James lily spoke to Hailey "you have to wake up soon Hailey"

James spoke to Harry wishing the same thing "Harry you have to wake up now"

Both the twins at the same decided they didn't want to disobey an order no matter how friendly the voice sounded so both Harry and Hailey opened there eyes just as the adults turned away to regain there positions

Harry seeing as whoever the adult was had turned away from him took his time to stretch and look around the room that was filled with toys and fun things what shocked him the most was that he was in a room with toys and games maybe they didn't have any other place to put him while he was sick so they put him here

Hailey opened her eyes to see that the woman had turned away from her and so had a young girl that was sitting on a chair in the corner that seemed to have been put there for her so she could join the elder two in watching them Hailey stretched and wondered if this room belonged to the girl in the corner because someone would never give her such nice things sadly she saw that she really did like this room

Harry spotted something he knew was his a little ways down on the bed was his toy stag he reached up to grab to fast and when he did a spring creaked so the man turned around to see that he was wide awake and could no longer fake being asleep

Hailey had the exact same thing happen with her doe at the same time so the two nearly ran into each other as they went to tell the other that the respective twin was awake not wanting to be separated from ether just as they woke up they made the wall invisible as the twins had done by mistake they explained every thing to the twins once they had started to belive them Rose walked out of the room to call a house elf to get the potions Harry and Hailey needed the second she stepped out into the hall she bumped into her uncle Padfoot who had come to tell her and her family lunch was ready though he had doubted that the elder potters would come down to eat

Rose gave a quick explanation while she was waiting for the house-elf to bring the potions that she had been asked to get for Harry and Hailey once she had finifhed explaining her uncle held open the door as she insisted on carrying the potions as he trailed behind her

the twins were smiling as there parents talked to them once they saw the two Lily and James sadly made the wall visible so that nether twin would avoid taking there potion and all three adults (Sirius jumped in as his friend asked though he didn't mind) went to work making the twins comftrable going between the two rooms yet never managing to leave one child without someone there for even a second and soon the two had taken there potions and were again able to look straight through the wall as they had made it invisible the second the adults looked away as neither had wished for the adults to see that they could make the wall disappear even if they had done it themselves it was a habit they weren't yet willing to break

the twins spent much of their time until Madame pomphrey could come like this or asleep however when she did come her news was not good the potion was not doing its job and she would have to flush both Harry and Hailey's legs out again this meant that the twins would spend all the more time

in bed


	8. distracting the twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter

A/n so far I'm getting really annoyed you need to review please

Memories retrieved

Chapter eight

Distracting the twins

Nether of the two twins were happy about not being aloud to walk though they kept there feelings to themselves as they were thinking about how lucky they were to be alive after all both remembered clearly what happened last time they stepped out of the boundaries an adult set for them even though they didn't voice there options it was clear to the adults what they were they also knew that the twins were going to be awake for longer amounts of time soon

It was decided that they would make distracting the twins there first priority no matter how hard it was the twins would be to happy to think about not being able to get up or pain the first thing they did was get permission from Madame pomphrey to carry them outside so that they could get some fresh air during the day

The next day was the first in their plan to cheer up the twins when Harry and Hailey woke up the next day Lily and James got Hailey and Harry ready for the day while Sirius Remus and petunia set things up outside and Rose and Dudley played with a ball while sitting down so the twins could join if they wanted and kids screamed on the other side of the gate playing a game as the twins were brought out they joined the game Rose and Dudley were playing once Hailey had been introduced to her cousin the kids all laughed and played while the adults watched and talked quietly just as Harry through the ball to his elder sister another ball came flying into the yard this one bigger and heaver then the soft rubber ball they were using it was the kind kids often used as a kick ball

This ball was moving fast and Rose seeing it froze for a moment before thinking fast dropped the play ground ball and grabbed the kick ball before it could hit her she was about to get up to give it back when she heard voices from the gate "you're the one who kicked it Angelina you're the one who has to get the ball"

"You the pitcher though every one knows the pitcher gets the ball Jordan" they heard a girl of about four sigh and speak in a voice that said this happened a lot

"That's it both of you can go get the ball that is unless someone else wants to go find a ghost in the haunted place or whatever you want to call it"

They heard a girl about Roses age speak with almost anger "Hermione you cant say that ghosts aren't real there was this girl there yesterday she had red hair and hazel eyes she was holding an old pay ground ball just staring at us then when I looked again she was gone" this caused every one to laugh loudly even the twins thought this was to funny to not laugh there was frightened cries and shouts from the gate and two kids were urged to get the ball from there yard what the children failed to notice is that the gate was now open in welcome as they pushed there friends though it to get there ball and face the so called ghosts

The group managed to mostly stop laughing as not two as they expected but four kids walked into the yard each looking slightly frightened but walking forward all the same it was two boys followed by two girls the boys one looked around ten while the other was the same age as rose one girl seemed to be eight like the younger boy while the other was four undoubtedly the girl that had yelled at her companions for thinking there were ghosts residing at potter manor when they saw the group of people none of them looked quite so faithful with the words spoken by the young girl were the truth

All of the people looked at the two with amused expressions it was the girl of about eight that spoke first "please miss ghost may se have are ball back were really sorry that landed at your house" what the four frightened children didn't expect was all of the so called ghosts to burst out laughing then the boy of about ten seemed to realize something and laughed at himself apparently he thought the family didn't look remotely like ghosts of course

Of course the boy was right and James theory was proved correct when he spoke "well we sure have gryfindor courage coming in here ghosts yeah right" all of the children heard this along with James and Lily who were sitting closest to the children heard the boy

This out burst drew Hailey and Harry into talking through there minds for a moment

"_Harry do you think he is magic like us or is he a muggle who knows something like Dudley or am I wrong and he doesn't know a thing"_

"I think he has to be a wizard or at least have a brother or sister who is one"

"_Well I guess your right and we really should stop this before Rose notices I don't think we should tell her yet and she knows something is up with us"_

Rose had noticed that the two had a slightly glazed over look in there eyes like they had a lot in the past few days her parents were slightly worried thinking that the two were starting to draw back into there minds after there home lives in the past yet Rose knew better she had it all figured out they had some way of talking through

there minds

the children had explained there fears as reports from other children about funny looking creatures roaming at night then the James started introductions once he had introduced himself and all the adults had done the same Rose introduced herself then Dudley said his name timidly yet the twins remained Quite until Rose gently told them to introduce themselves the elder Potters sighed sadly as she watched Rose try in vain to bring the twins into the discussion Rose however seemed to want to run an idea by her parents before she stated an idea

"do you think that I could bring those omnaculars out and if I did could Harry and Hailey see the gate from where there sitting " her father answered positively only after she explained her plan to get them to laugh again she would go to the street with the others to return the ball but as they thought her a ghost it would be hilarious the parents all agreed it was a good harmless joke they could all laugh about she ran to ask a house elf to bring what she needed then ran the idea by her new friends before finally running it by Harry and Hailey for there honest idea witch she had encouraged by making the group look like some agreed and some didn't

the twins loved the idea so before they knew it Rose was on her way to scare the neighbor hood and make the twins laugh as they approached the gate the four following rose slowed and did there best to look frightened it was oliver wood the eldest of the small group who spoke "we couldn't find the ball but we did see something and we found(at this he pulled out a small toy bear that he had on him from taking away from his dog) this" he showed the bear to the kids gathered around him they all looked awed by the sight of a simple child's toy one that they had all seen Oliver with before it was small cheep and modern but it was proof enough for them

Rose took her cue and walked out from her hiding place and just past the fence so that she looked wary of going father away there were screams and panic soon enough they realized the trick as they could here Harry and Hailey laughing happily which gave Rose a slight smile as she headed back up the promises of help rang through her head

A/n so please review I need some feed back


	9. the first day and the world is told

A/n this chapter will skip to the twins first year at Hogwarts but things will be explained here and there

Memories retrieved

Chapter nine

The first day and the world is told

Harry woke up the morning of September first to his sister rose's kind caring voice after she had seen what Harry and Hailey had faced she had never yelled at them when they broke something but remembered that she could ask her parents to fix it on the summer after her second year they had been playing and Harry had knocked over an old vase her parents still didn't know because she had asked a house elf to fix it and he had been to pleased to help make Harry feel better

Neither twin had even felt remorse once the vase was fixed neither twin had heard there sister yell at them even if she had at Lee Jordan when she turned Hailey's Hair blue by mistake but apparently he had made it up to her in school by turning a kids hair the same shade of blue when they had made fun of her

Harry let his mind wander and spoke to Hailey through his mind "_so do you think any of the other kids in the neighbor hood will give away the secret before the train leaves"_

"_They wont your scar will though the second an outsider steps into are compartment"_

"_Yea I wish I had taken Rose up on that offer to cover my scar up but it'll be to late by now"_

"_Guess so you want me to help you do your banes to hide it like you did during the last trip to saint mango's _

"_Would you and that reminds me were going to meet Neville and his parents there as well as I think Rose wants to introduce us to the weasely twins today she said she would also there supposed to be real pranksters and worship the marauders I hope she'll let us be there if she ever tells them who they are"_

"_Yea that would be hilarious it would be better that rose said it"_ by now the twins had dressed and met up with there trunks and owls Harry had gotten a snowy white owl saying it had the same color as his twins anamamagi form naming it Hedwig as this person fascinated his twin and Hailey had gotten a owl that had feathers matching the color of phoenix Harry perfectly and named him Godric sense out of there ancestors Harry's favorite was Godric Gryphndor Harry and Hailey placed there trunks in the same place as they were told by Rose so the house elves would put them with the others as the whole neighbor hood that would be going to Hogwarts this year came to there house as flue powder was the best way to get all the kids in the neighbor hood to kings cross while about ten house elves would kindly store the many trunks all the kids would need to carry with them was there small bags that had some money and entertaining games and in some cases a healthy lunch

Lily did not want Harry Hailey or Rose just Rotting there teeth so they had money for those things and a lunch that wouldn't get cold she had done the same for the other children who were all happy to have a healthy lunch and any money they had to rot there teeth would be spent by the end of the train ride no doubt soon every one but Hermione Granger and Dean Thomas who had arrived at the neighbor hood just a few months ago

there the doorbell rang and the twins heard Daisy and Dylan rushing to get the door they were twins as well and had been assigned to be the twins care takers all those years ago when they had first met even odder was the fact that there older sister who was just as protective as Rose was had been assigned as there care taker and now she would look out for Rose at Hogwarts in high class wizarding families the house elves would most often mostly raise the child they were to be caring for but the potters had made the house elves more there close friends as it was always parents and friends who raised the children it was more pronounced as well in this type of neighbor hood where every child was looked after by every adult

it ended up being both families so now every one was present and they headed out it took about ten minutes to get every one through but they did and then ran to the train were all the parents waved goodbye along with Aunt petunia and Dudley who would go back home but Sirius Remus and the potter parents got on the train as they would become teachers for Hogwarts and so they would also make sure no one caused to much chaos so Rose would warn the twins Weasely twins of teachers

for the moment all the first years from the neighbor hood plus Neville were in a compartment leaving only four seats open three of which were being saved for a few friends of Hailey's from the orphanage that had shown signs of magic and one had magical parents for sure while the other two (twins) did not know there heritage all Hailey knew is that they all still lived at the orphanage and not only remembered her but wanted to see her and sense this came from the older sister of Hailey's old best friend Ashley Jonston Angelina her older sister was a good friend of Roses and Rose promised to send the three girls her way as the compartment they were in practically belonged to the neighbor hood first years and any out side friends it was the biggest next to the prefects so the neighbor hood agreed it was for first years

twins who had been talking through there mind a powerful link that they would soon find out was really rare but there conversation was cut short when three girls walked in looking for seats "is it alright if we sit here every were else is full"

"depends on who you are" said Dean who was closest to the door

"that's not nice at all" this was said by a girl that looked just like the second who was standing behind the first girl to speak

"he didn't mean it in a bad way it's just every seat in this compartment is very planned out and we only have one extra seat so if you are the three girls were saving seats for then your fine but if not we don't have enough room" all this was said by Harry who saw that his sister didn't want to speak to much at the moment as she was afraid her friends might not want to talk to her

"well there is someone we were hoping to find so who are you saving the seats for"

"we're saving the seats for Ashley Johnston and Pandama and pavarti patil" Hailey said this with a sudden happiness as she recognized the girls from all those years ago

"well that's for us now who saved us seats so kindly" asked Ashley

"that would be me Hailey potter" the three girls looked Happy to be able to see there friend after all these years

"well I have to say you look way better then last time I saw you" these words spoken by Pandama sent every one into silence for a moment until it was broken by the compartment door opening in walked Rose followed by three boys two of which were exactly alike and another who had to be a first year and related to the other two

the one to break the silence was Rose "come on guys whys it so quite" the others shrugged so it was Fred and George who spoke next

" rose said you have some spare room for Ron here"

"yep we have one seat left he's welcome here" it was Hailey who said this as she had collected data the day before about such things and knew better then anyone Ron walked all the way in and took the open seat which was by the door across from Dean

"so Harry Hailey don't forget to have Dylan and Daisy bring the bags of pranks and stuff that dad gave you before any outsider can see when Silvia brought me mine I did in front of all my dorm mates and they never let me forget not that the told anyone but still never no who will be with you"

"right we'll call them before lunch what about you shouldn't you get Silvia to bring your extra bag"

"oh I already did that before and by the way I think we'll be here explaining for a few minutes never did mention Silvia to Fred and George"

"okay who is Silvia any way and why would you be able to get her to do things for you"

"you no how the really old powerful wizarding families more so then the Malfoy's have house elves that can take care of there kids"

"yeah"

"well Siivia is my house elf like Dylan is Harry's and Daisy is Hailey's"

"so your saying that your family is more powerful then the malfoy's and you were raised by house elves"

"well yes my family is a lot more powerful but no you see the Potter's don't have there children raised by house elves but the house elves become are close friends as they help take care of us while were young and come to school with us sometimes they even help in the school kitchens"

"wait you said Potter not Porter"

"true my friends true I did say Potter"

"why though you cant possibly be a Potter Harry potter is the only living Potter isn't he

"no he is not me and Hailey are alive thank you very much" as the explanations went on it came time for lunch so all the kids got out there lunches Rose summing hers from her trunk a few compartments down and soon they were all eating everyone had given a little something to the outsiders or the outsiders had just bought a ton of junk and shared

"wow whoever makes that lunch for you guys sure is nice" they had just finished eating and were sitting around doing nothing when Harry and Hailey out of nowhere said clearly and a little to loudly"

"Dylan" "Daisy" and with a pop to house elves came out of nowhere and smiled handing them each bags which they must have grabbed before leaving one was pink while the other was red the twins .thanked the two and then started talking

"Dylan I cant wait to see what happens when every one hears who the new DADA teachers are you have to go invisible and get some pictures please" Harry held his hands up in mock prayer this made Dylan smile and give a yes and said he would be there when the students walked inform the time they left filming the happenings Daisy would do the same thing it wasn't long before the twins had put there things away and there house elves were gone

"so you managed to lie for us for two years until your little siblings came to school so they could see it"

"yep and it was all my idea to"

"why would you think of that"

"it didn't seem fair that every one knows who they are from the start this way there first train ride will be peaceful for them no one but those who have the common courtesy to not act like idiots will know"

Rose finished her speech in the knick of time because the door opened and the area was used to hide by two grown men in black hoods of course only outsiders were afraid as the others regonized the fine tailored robes of those of the wealthy James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black

"Rose didn't expect you to be here you wouldn't mind standing outside for a minute and telling your mom were not here would you she's really mad and it would be preferred that we weren't purple tomorrow for our first class"

"right Fred George I'll be back in a moment" she said this to the two who were sitting on the floor by the back so that they were invisible to those coming in

"so I guess you all want we did to in act the rage of Lilly Potter" the group nodded curious"

"well we might have dropped her potion into her drink that changed her hair to a real bright Yellow and she wasn't to happy because we might have made it so it wouldn't fade unless a marauder or one in training said the counter curse so she will have to find us Rose or one of the Twins the later two she will be most reluctant to ask and sense Remus is dealing with a couple of fifth years he cant help"

the whole compartment was laughing hard so hard in fact that Hailey and Harry ended up falling off there seats and sense they were happy every one but the outsiders and Dean had a reason to laugh harder because after all these years the events that had led to the twins being to sick to meet more then Oliver Lee Hermione and Katie for the first month they had lived at Potter manner turned the twins to much more then they should be there eyes always were haunted they never laughed to much and every one would do almost anything to make the twins who meant so much happy though they had no clue

"so your hiding here until Rose turns moms hair back so you don't get into to much trouble" this was said by Hailey who had calmed down enough to stand on her own and speak while Harry was only half way there

"yep pretty much so any way who are the outsiders"

Rose who had just gotten back introduced every one then the teachers had to leave do to an explosion coming from the area where the group of teachers were supposed to be as the outsiders got on the boats or carrages there shock had just started to fade and they were now eagerly awaiting the indroduction of the new teachers

A/n yea I finally updated but it is going to be really rare now cause I got a lot going on oh well


End file.
